


Doctor Who Cracque

by oncomingstorm13



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bananas, Crack fics, Cutesy stuff, Humor, and trash, and we like it that way, i hope u smile in these hard times, j20 drink, just for fun, literal nonsense, this is for you to laugh at, you're gonna remember that dw fans act like they're on drugs when you read some of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingstorm13/pseuds/oncomingstorm13
Summary: just for fun mini-fics to cheer up my fellow Whovians in these difficult times. (also to practice my own writing but really who's gonna believe that LMAO)feel free to request! open to silly stuff, insane stuff, cute fluffy stuff, whatever your little heart desires. can't promise I'll do all but will try to do some!
Kudos: 4





	Doctor Who Cracque

Rose was awestruck. And, quite frankly, greatly amused. 

She was sitting on the floor of the TARDIS, shocked, having fallen down on her bum when the...situation presented itself.

More like, when the Doctor presented himself as a bottle of j20 drink. 

“Don’t worry, Rose, I’m going to get myself out of this soon, just need to think-- wha--what’s that face for?”

Rose had the strangest look on her face which the Doctor couldn’t decipher. To be fair, Rose couldn’t understand what she was feeling at the moment either. It was a mix of slight fear, confusion, and…

A giggle escaped her.

...amused. Definitely amused.

"What–" the Doctor, face fused into the yellow of the banana-flavored drink's bottle, furrowed his brow. Or–was there a "brow" there still? Furrowed the part of the bottle above his eyes? "Rose, stop laughing!"

Rose was laughing heartily now, and she kept laughing harder. Here was the Doctor, a nine hundred year old Time Lord from Gallifrey, the Oncoming Storm, transformed into a fizzy drink. The Daleks would've had something to say about this, her mum too, for certain. 

She was close to tears, she was laughing so hard. "What–" she tried to breathe out– "What happened? How'd you get like that?"

The Doctor scoffed and started hopping–yes, hopping, his little bottle body clinking on the floor grate of the TARDIS–away. "Nah, I'm not telling you. You'll just keep laughing."

"No, seriously! How'd you do that? How are you going to change back?" Rose asked, genuinely concerned but not showing it very well through the laughter. 

"I was messing with this old shape-shifting device I confiscated from the Master once. It changes you into whatever you think of, and–"

"And you just happened to be thinking about banana flavored soft drink?" Rose's face hurt from laughing so much. She clutched her stomach and fell on her back. "Doctor, you've got to be more careful!" 

"Shut up!" The Doctor half-whined, half-ordered. "It's not funny! I need to get back to normal or I'll be like this permanently!"

Rose lifted her head from the floor only to say, "Oh, yes please! What a laugh that'd be!"

"Rose, you're being very unhelpful!" 

"Oh, fine!" she sat up and snatched the Doctor from where he "stood." She held him up to her eye level and sighed. "What do you need me to do?"

"Bring me back to the junk room, let me get back to that device so I can change myself back somehow."

"You sure you're not just going to change yourself into an actual banana this time? Honestly, Doctor, you need to eat more often, it's seems like you're not too smart when you have your cravings."

"Just shut up and bring me back, will you?"

"Alright, alright!"

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this nonsense. thanks to @/godssakeallonsy on twitter for the idea! feel free to request here or hmu on twitter (@/13oncomingstorm)
> 
> stay healthy and safe <3


End file.
